


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #16 Thanks

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [18]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bad Parenting, F/M, Partial-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kami was winning.  Was.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #16 Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> More scythe!Maka. Connected to most of the other themes.

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #16 Thanks  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Kami Albarn, Maka Albarn  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Word Count: 512  


\-------------------------------------  


Truth be told, and Kami prefers it never be told, she’s glad that witch kidnapped Maka.

Not at first, of course not. First there was rage that someone would dare hurt what was hers. Then there was fear Maka wouldn’t wake up.

But after… After, it was better.

Kami had always been incredibly jealous of the bond between her husband and daughter. Maka idolized Spirit in every way and Spirit’s intense personality flourished with the attention.

Kami on the other hand didn’t know where she fit into this dynamic. She knew how to achieve goals and complete missions, not how to get excited over minor achievements and love wholeheartedly. Of course, she loved Spirit and Maka, but their… passion left her confused at times. And Maka’s eager to please personality combined with her idolization of Spirit made Kami… lonely.

So when all of that attention shifted to her instead, Kami reveled in it. She didn’t even think about how it would affect the attention loving Spirit.

She felt stupid for not even noticing what was going on before Maka pointed out how Spirit spent too much time with everyone else’s Mamas.

After that, things consistently fell apart one after another, but Kami couldn’t even bring herself to care. What did Spirit’s loyalties matter when Maka took her side no matter what?

As long as Maka was on her side, she was winning.

It was Shinigami-sama who forced Spirit and Kami to divorce. Spirit wasn’t… functioning right. He felt guilty about his behavior but didn’t know how to stop and no matter how many times Kami said to just keep it from Maka, Maka kept catching him or he kept begging for forgiveness. All of his worrying kept him from acting as a proper Death Scythe.

Kami didn’t care one way or another. Her family disapproved of the situation. Kami was from the main line and it had been bad enough when she had taken his name, but to divorce him later as well? Kami just ignored their cries. As long as she got custody of Maka, nothing else mattered.

Since the justification for divorce was infidelity, Kami easily received sole custody. With that in place, she had no problem leaving Maka wherever and continuing her work. Kami loved traveling and since she won against Spirit in every way, there was no need to stay near him anymore.

Now though… It looks like everything is being undone. When she thinks about it, Kami hasn’t been a very good mother.

Maybe Spirit will win in the end after all.

She’ll know soon enough. Kami has to go back to Shibusen and see if she’s lost the backing of the one person who always took her side.

But right now, there’s someone at the door.

“Yes? I’m packing right now so…”

“Mama!”

“Maka?” Kami takes in the young woman that she barely even recognizes. It’s been far longer than she even thought.

“Oh, Mama! What do I do?” Maka clings to her mother and dry heaves as she tries not to cry.

Kami has no idea what to do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think that Maka's mother is a horrible mother. She has sole custody of Maka, but she's never around and yet Maka idolizes her. Spirit has his obvious flaws, but at least he's there. I feel that she must be a very selfish person to be perfect on paper but yet so distant physically. I tried to get the selfishness across in this drabble.


End file.
